Unexpected
by khaleesiofmischief
Summary: Peter hadn't expected Olivia to be kinky.But she was and wanted to try something new one night.But that night they weren't alone...First attempt for PO2...!


Unexpected

Peter/Olivia mostly but also…PO²!oh, yeah!

Peter was lying on the bed, with Olivia on his side. She was tying his hands on the headboard, not hurting him , but just making him unable to touch her. Peter knew her better than anyone in the world, but he hadn't expected her to do something so kinky. Not that he was complaining. But it was hard not to touch her as he looked at her breasts.

She sat on his legs and traced his boxers with her finger. "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I want what you want." , he replied, making Olivia smile at the memory of a previous timeline, of a life she had almost lost.

She removed his boxers and her panties. She started planting soft kisses all over him. She began with his lips and ended with his abdomen. She thought that she heard something, but she didn't pay attention to it. She was with Peter, that was all that mattered. Besides, her apartment was empty. Her alternate, who was living with her those days after crossing over to help with the case our Fringe Division was working on, was out.

"Hey-oh,sorry!"

Olivia looked at the doorway, although she had already recognized the voice as hers. Altlivia was there, embarrassed and interested at the same time. The two Olivias thought the same way, so Altlivia was naturally attracted to Peter.

"Actually, you can help", Olivia said, grinning.

She lay once again next to Peter and gestured for her alternate to lie on the other side of him. Confused as Altlivia was, she lay next to him. Peter wasn't sure what was going to happen, but then he felt their mouths on his abdomen and flinched, curling into the bed. Olivia dragged her tongue up his chest and continued up to stop at his chin. Her hand pinched one of his flushed nipples, sending him into a tailspin of lust.

"Are you sure about this?" Altlivia asked, hoping that Olivia wouldn't stop her.

Olivia thought about it. In the previous timeline, her alternate had used Peter's feelings, had had a relationship with him and had ended up feeling something for him. But now she liked her alternate, had seen her naked once-accidentally- and knew that Peter would never leave her.

"Yeah, I'm sure", she said.

Peter started to say something, but Olivia pressed her palm to his lips, silencing him. His tongue did a dance of its own, lapping at her hand, making her shiver before she removed her hand and looked at the doppelganger.

Their hands glided across Peter's chest and slowly moved downward as they both twirled their tongues in his ears. They grabbed his cock, finding him hard, and he closed his eyes. One moved up, while the other skirted down. The sensation was mind-blowing, and he felt like he could just die right there.

A soft moan escaped his lips. Their hands and lips were the same, so he couldn't tell who was doing what to him. But suddenly, the girls withdrew, and he grumbled unhappily with the loss. Slowly, he opened his eyes and almost came, seeing that Altlivia had taken off her dress and underwear and that Olivia's mouth was latched onto her breast and her fingers inside her most sensitive area. Altlivia gasped and grinded into Olivia's hand.

Behind them, Peter groaned. His cock ached, begging for attention. He needed to have one of the two women right now. However, they snarled for him to be patient.

Olivia drove her fingers deeper into the redhead, feeling her clench tightly around them. Peter moaned deeply once more.

"Olivia…I think he's warmed up now…" Altlivia breathed.

The blonde muttered bitterly-it was, after all, her first time with a woman-and pulled her fingers out of her doppelganger. She put them inside her mouth, wiping them with her tongue, tasting her alternate's fluids before pulling Altlivia into a forceful kiss, giving her a taste of herself. The sensation drove both of them wild.

"Olivia!" the redhead gasped.

"Peter needs some attention."

Altlivia blinked, confused for a moment, before remembering the man behind them. She grinned wickedly. She hadn't really expected Olivia to share Peter.

But Olivia didn't mind. She loved Peter with all her heart, but she wanted this to be fun for everyone. Besides, she knew that Peter loved only her and as much as she loved him-perhaps even more, if possible-and wouldn't leave her. Not even for her alternate.

Altlivia turned towards Peter, running her fingers through his hair and whispered, "Make it hurt…"

She lowered herself onto him, pushing him into her slick heat. She was so warm and tight. She was exactly like Olivia. He allowed his head to loll back against the headboard and groaned as she rocked on top of him.

Olivia was positioned behind the redhead, holding on to her, riding with her. Olivia bit her alternate, playful and nearly painful. She didn't want to be herself that night. She wanted to be different, to show a side of her that no one else had seen before.

Her lovers trembled and squirmed as she stroked a finger to where the two of them joined. Peter bucked beneath them as Olivia rubbed against Altlivia's muscles, massaging her and Peter from within, her other hand buried between her own legs. She felt him quake and she tugged before he could release.

"Livia!" he moaned weakly angry, unable to regain that feeling of being so close. She slithered up Altlivia's back and brushed her hair away from her neck. Her gaze locked on Peter, gold-streaked green with ocean blue, daring him to cry out again.

"I think it's my turn" , she whispered into her alternate's ear.

Altlivia pushed herself up from him, and Olivia slipped off of her. Peter remained where he was, unable to move, hoping that Olivia wouldn't play anymore. He needed her.

"I want to see you gasp and moan into him.", Altlivia whispered. "Show me…"

Olivia licked her lips and sat on Peter's thighs. Altlivia sat back, licking her lips, her mouth watering as she watched a woman who looked like her lower herself down, pushing Peter into her, making them one. He groaned richly, loudly, sending a shiver through both women.

"Untie him", Olivia whispered.

"What?" Altlivia asked, a little absent-minded because of the sight she had in front of her.

"Untie me! I want to fucking touch her!"

Peter's hoarse voice woke Altlivia, who untied him and threw the rope on the floor. He helped Olivia's hips down with his arm, his free hand tracing her pale skin, his destination unknown.

"Oh, Peter…"Olivia moaned, joining him in his sounds. "Oh…"

He thrust his hips up forcefully in order to drive deeper. Altlivia was nearly drooling, watching the couple, and she rested her head on Peter's muscular chest as she watched Olivia jerk and moan and whine.

The redhead moaned, thoroughly turned on by this, her hand buried deep between her legs. These two –Peter and Olivia-looked so perfect. She couldn't keep her eyes off them.

Olivia howled, clenching around Peter, bringing him with her over the edge. She gasped and collapsed forward. She tenderly pressed her lips to his in a sweet, loving kiss. He smiled and brushed his nose against hers, as he so often did. And she loved it. Just a small, simple gesture that meant so much.

She smiled at him, and he kissed her nose, stroking her cheek. She stroked her alternate's cheek, making her smile. She was so sweet. Olivia rolled over and pulled her against her body. Peter curled against Olivia's back, intertwining their fingers.

"I love you", he whispered in her ear.

She turned her head a little, looking at his beautiful, unfathomable blue eyes, risking to get lost, drown in them , as she so often did.

"I love you ,too", she whispered.

The three of them lay there in an embrace. They quickly fell asleep, their pants now turned into soft, shallow breaths.


End file.
